User talk:RoseForever
Hi, I'm Rutchelle... and I welcome you to my talkpage! Feel free to leave me a message - anytime, anywhere. Just please make sure you take care of my talk page. Don't know how to message me? Easy. First, click "Leave a message". Second, write down your message with or without a talkbox. Third, click "Publish", then just wait my reply sooner. Thanks! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:10, September 28, 2013 (UTC) August messages c: I think you'll be a great admin! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 21:56, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll read that. Well, I'll change it then. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. I just wanted to get your opinion on something - should we use the old Winx Wiki style infobox or a newer version? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. What do you have planned for the Stolen series c: ? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, my forgotten series is about a young princess called Aria who grows up in an orphanage. Although she thinks her parents abandoned her, they sent her there to protect her from the Kingdom's rebels. At the age of 8, she is adopted by Steven and Primrose who she knows as her parents for 6 years. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yep, but at the moment I have a fanfiction block so I'm working on the characters instead c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you planning to write any stories after Stolen? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Woah, that's a lot @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Well good luck with completing the Stolen series c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I hope my fanfiction block ends soon! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) September messages Okay, I'm looking forward to reading it. I can't wait to start finishing my fanfictions c: The School holidays start on the 27th. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:43, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. What do you think of the new theme? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll try. I'm having trouble thinking of a name for my Kingdom too. So, where is the Kingdom located? Btw, what do you think of Sarah's management of the fanfiction wiki? Do you like the new theme? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Let's hope she chooses the right person for adminship. I'm thinking of removing my nomination. I'm not sure if I want more responsibilities. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:12, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you'll like this name, but how about "Reino del Dragón" which is Spanish for "Kingdom of the Dragon". I saw Bhutan's flag has a Dragon on it, so that was my inspiration xP. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, yeah. Sometimes it can get a bit much. Good luck c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:18, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm glad I could help. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:22, September 28, 2013 (UTC) No :( I don't know much about DP and DF so… [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 13:25, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I see e.e I'm busy writing songs, I guess I should let my cousin write them :D [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 13:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh :( I can make one for you :) [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I only need a title. Do you prefer evil songs or love songs? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll try and think of something else... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but I can't I have to do my songs..I'll finish it next week! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 12:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Love the new Avatar :) [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 12:41, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I haven't been here for a while :P IDK yet. I think we need to wait a while until we can get some more users. I'll try to visit more regularly, but it's hard because school has started. So, when will you start editing again on Winx Wiki? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC)